Tedd
Tedd (テッド Teddo) is an intergalactic lawyer robot monster, Vernonn's lawyer and an RP character conceptualized and used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Tedd is a conniving, smug and unreliable source for info, as he's constantly making stuff up all the time either about himself or to bail Vernonn. Being Vernonn's lawyer, he is loyal to Vernonn and does just about anything he says. History Debut: Vernonn's Revenge! Enter the Shadowblood Wannabe!! Tedd first appeared in RP where he and Excrementgon were enlisted by Vernonn to exact his revenge plan and try to takeover Earth. He showed up to initially to defend his client, to which he vexed FlamingoMask due to his claims that Vernonn was innocent. Tedd soon then fought against ClownMask and fired his finger bolts repeatedly at him. ClownMask fought back however with his pies and ink bombs. Tedd then gained the upper hand and then used his Briefcase against him, sending out bullets flying everywhere and forcing ClownMask to hide. After some more fighting, ClownMask then fought back by using his pogo-stick to kick against him and then hurled a bomb against him, defeating Tedd. He along with Excrementgon and Vernonn were then tied to a rocket and then sent into space. The Ultraman Scam Plan After getting into space, Vernonn, Excrementgon and Tedd then soon crash-landed at Uranus, where they met up with Ultraman Jiǎ, a talentless bootleg Ultraman-impersonator who wanted to make a quick buck. Vernonn recruited him into his forces that way they could ruin Ultraman's (and by extent the Ultramen in general) image and become rich while sending out the fake Ultraman to go fight out monsters they hired and require money after "saving" the civilians, ala in a shrewd business style. It was apparently his idea to do so in the first place, but Vernonn took the credit. Tedd spoke with his comrades and then later on was summoned to fight off FlamingMask, Neo SquidMask and MoleMask. Tedd fought off MoleMask; firing his Electrical Beam at him. MoleMask then uses his Drill Nose against him, to which Tedd then swung his briefcase at him, hitting him (MoleMask) in the head hard. MoleMask then slashed at Tedd with his Drill Nose, defeating Tedd. Tedd along with his comrades were then soon buried underground by MoleMask's Crevice Attack. Vernonn Does Nothing Tedd reappeared along with several of Vernonn's other associates at Vernonn's base on Uranus. When Vernonn asked everyone for ideas, Tedd suggested to sue the heroes. In the end, they all went with Vernonn's idea to takeover Detroit, because reasons. Tedd didn't get far into his attack however as then Vernonn was one-shotted by the combined attacks from all of the Gekokkus 1-5. After that showing, he went to go get some beer along with Ultraman Jia, Excrementgon, Blue Doctor and Pink Guy. Vernonn vs. The Five (Not Busy) Ultras Tedd reappeared to partake in Vernonn's "invasion" on New York City and used his finger bolts to do some damage. When he heard Vernonn announced his plan to blow up the bridges, free all the prisoners and to destroy the subway systems, Tedd thought that sounded supsiciously close to the plot of The Dark Knight Rises and asked if Vernonn was plagirizing, to which Vernonn denied (while hiding a DVD of The Dark Knight Rises behind his back). It's not that Tedd had morals though, it's that he simply didn't want to get sued over this. Once the five Ultras arrived, Tedd was the first to go down, being struck by Ultraman Hotto's Hotto Ray. Redman vs. Vernonn 2 Tedd made a cameo in the RP where he saw Cabron, Madarla and Zeek arrive and was interested in the new recruits. Vernonn Black Tedd made a cameo in the RP where he was there to witness Mecha-Vernonn's unveiling (in where he wished had thought of the idea) and later on the same for Vernonn Black's. Vengeance of the Nerds Tedd made a cameo in the RP where he reminded Vernonn that just about anybody he met seemed to be his archnemesis in some sense, such as FlamingoMask, AdonisGoji, Grand King Ghidorah or Redman. Vernonn told him that this was different however. Tedd then tried to look up the Cyber-Kitties for Vernonn, but couldn't find anything on them. The Hunter's Heart Revives Tedd reappeared along with Excrementgon and Ultraman Jia to conquer the planet Mogunico, however they were then intercepted by Heart Eater's group. Tedd fought off Hound of Nita, but was soon destroyed by Hound of Nita when she swung her claws towards his neck, cutting his head clean off and then proceeding to bludgeon him. Tedd would stay dead for a while, up until he was later reubuilt and then became a kaiju salesman. King Slog Kicks Out Madarla and Zeek WIP Vernonn Makes A Movie WIP Ratica Attacks! WIP Space Mecha-ShannonGoji's Revenge WIP Naughty Tentacles WIP Abilities & Weapons * Finger Bolts: Tedd could fire energy bolts from his fingertips. They were at medium strength. * Briefcase: Tedd was armed with a briefcase that at first glance seemed to be any other kind of briefcase only giant, but inside of it were machine guns than can fire a rapid amount of bullets. He can also use it as a club to swing at his foes with. * Electrical Beam: Tedd can fire out an electrical beam by gathering electrical energy from his "horns" and can shoot them out at his foes. Weaknesses * Low Durability: Tedd has low durability, and as such is usually among the first ones to go down. Trivia * Tedd's name is similar to Vernonn's as his name is also a regular name just spelled in a weird way. * His design is similar to the Viledrodes or the Shadelinqs. However, he is not related to any of these species. * Never listen to any of his lies. Seriously. * His "horns" on his head are similar to that of Klarion the Witch Boy's hair from the DC Comics. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Personality Category:Genderless Category:Robots Category:Original Characters Category:Blue & Orange Morality Category:Lawful Evil Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Aliens Category:Kaiju Category:Minor Villains Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:L.O.S.E.R.S